Packie's Christmas
by salmoncarppacio007
Summary: Packie Mcreary finds out the true meaning of christmas in this special Christmas story. Please review!  Happy Holidays :


Packie's Christmas

December 25th, 2007

Christmas, a time where people learn to forgive each other and try to get along even when they now they can't even stand each other. But there comes a time where you feel an emptiness of hate in this magical day, and that goes even for the most insane, murderous drug dealing, drunkards in Liberty city.

As usual in Christmas, the families of Liberty city are getting along better than they used to, even the mafia families. But what of the most dysfunctional Irish mob family up to on this magical day?

"is today Christmas? Jesus Christ! I hate this." Packie Mcreary said after he awoke feeling very cold after another one night stand, Packie never liked Christmas because he never felt that his family was actually whole. His dad was a drunkard and beat him up a lot, but now he's dead and the family is now even further from being a normal one.

He reluctantly got up from his bed and looked at the time. It was 6 o'clock in the morning and it seems as though he's the first Mcreary to wake up. His mother loved Christmas because it reminded her of the old days when the family was happy. Till now she still tries to relive the happy moments every Christmas eve. He is sad for her and today Packie will try to make his ma's Christmas a little better.

Packie went upstairs to wake up all of the other Mcreary's, he went to Derrick's room first. Derrick was a Heroin junkie and wakes up at noon, but that didn't stop Packie from waking him up.

"Derrick! Wake up, you junkie!" Packie said knocking on the door of Derrick Mcreary.

"What do you want Packie?" Derrick said sounding very sleepy.

"It's Christmas!" Packie said

"I thought you don't give a shit about Christmas!" Derrick said.

"i don't! But i want ma to be happy for once, now get out off your bed!" Packie shouted

"whatever! I'll wake up later, go annoy Frankie or Gerry, just not me! Now get lost!" Derrick said.

"fucking junkie." Packie said as he left Derrick's room and headed to Francis'.

"Hey! Wakey wakey Mr. Cop!" Packie said knocking on Francis' door.

"what is it Packie?" Francis asked

"It's Christmas." Said Packie

"So?" Asked Francis.

"So, get your fuckin' ass out of your bed and go to the fireplace with ma!" said Packie

"hey! Watch that mouth Patrick, or I'll..." Francis replied.

"or you'll what? Get Liberty city's finest to come to our humble residence and arrest me?" Packie said.

"Just watch it little brother, I'll be down there in a minute." Francis said.

"Cops." Packie said walking away from Francis' door, and heading over to his little sister Kate's room.

"Hey Katie, wake up its Christmas." Packie said

"You sound soft today, no annoying insults to throw at me?" Kate said.

"well, its Christmas and i guess I'm forced to be nice to you." Packie said.

"aww, thanks Packie." Kate said.

"Yeah well, hurry and get up or I'll be forced to hurt you again." Packie said

"okay big brother, I'll go and help ma for dinner." Kate said.

"heh, little Katie." Packie said as he left Kate's room and headed to his favorite big brother, Gerald's room.

"Hey Gerry, it's christmas." Packie said.

Gerry did not respond.

"Hey Ger, Christmas! Santa fuckin' Claus is coming!" Packie said

Gerry still did not respond.

"Wake up you dick, it's Christmas!" Packie shouted.

"what is it?" Gerry said.

"you deaf? It's Christmas! Now get up!" Packie said.

"Why should i?" Gerry said.

"so ma can be happy with us for once in a while." Packie said

"You kidding me? Ma's never gonna be happy for us!" Gerry replied.

"what are you talking about?" Packie asked.

"don't you get it? This is probably the most dysfunctional family in the world, dad was a psycho, Derrick's a junkie, Francis' a crooked cop, Kate's a...something, and you are a worthless piece of shit, now don't waste my time for a holiday that no one cares about!" Gerald said.

"...l..look, i know things were never easy for us Mcreary's, but maybe it can all change today." Packie said.

"Don't be an idiot." Derrick said.

"Don't be a jerk" Packie replied.

"You sound like a 5 year old who still believe in Santa!" Gerald mocked.

"And you sound like dad!" Packie said.

There was a moment of silence between the two, until Gerald replied.

"Get the fuck out of here, and don't come back." Gerald said in an angry tone.

"Fine!" Packie shouted angrily.

"Patrick dear, is there something wrong?" Packie's ma asked from the kitchen.

"No." Patrick replied as he headed to the door and went out.

Patrick was sad, he tried to do some good for once, and instead he was shunned by his own brother. "maybe we aren't a family after all." Packie said as he left the Mcreary household and took a walk around dukes.

Everywhere he went he saw from windows of the houses and apartments around him, families are gathering together in the campfire telling stories and unwrapping presents. He only wished that his family was like that. He only wished that his family was normal and happy just like back in Ireland. But for him it was all a dream, maybe Gerry was right, maybe he was a worthless piece of shit.

He felt miserable, and for the likes of anyone miserable, the only cure was alcohol. Packie headed to the Irish bar over at dukes near his house to get drunk and hopefully kill himself in alcohol.

He entered the bar, it seems the bartender was enjoying Christmas himself. The bar was filled with Christmas decor and even a big Christmas tree. But Packie did not care, instead he sat down on the bar chair and ordered a beer.

"Beer, now." Packie said.

"aren't you in a fine mood." The bartender said sarcastically.

"Whatever, just give me my drink." Packie said.

"sure man, sure." The bartender said.

A few minutes later the bartender came back with a big glass of beer. The foam was tantalizing and dropping down the handle. As packie held the glass it felt cold just like his shattered soul, he didn't care so he grabbed the glass and pour the entire content of the glass inside his mouth.

"whoa, go easy there buddy." The bartender said.

"shut the fuck up." Packie said feeling slightly drunk.

"it's Christmas, shouldn't you be with your family?" The bartender asked.

"don't have one." Packie replied.

"Too bad. You know, tis the season." The bartender said.

"i don't believe in Christmas." Packie said.

"lighten up kid, it will get better." The bartender said.

"no, it won't, life is shit and Christmas is just a load of bull." Packie said.

"Relax man, come on, it's almost night fall, i'm closing early and you better get back home." The bartender said.

"whatever." Packie said.

He and the bartender got out of the Bar, as the bartender locked the door. "what do you think Christmas is?" Packie said.

"Christmas is a time to spend with your family, and i know you have one kid." The bartender said smiling at Packie and waving goodbye.

Packie was a touch drunk, the cold breeze of the Christmas snow was nearly as cold as Gerry's insults. He tucked his hands inside his jacket and tried to keep himself warm. His face was going numb, his feet was feeling the frostbite and his breath was ice cold. But the worst part was he was alone and has no family anymore.

"Aah, fuck this is cold!" Packie said as he walked through the corner of the bar, when suddenly the cold had beaten him, he fell down and fainted.

The cold was unimaginable, he felt as if his own blood was even freezing. No one was around at that time, as nightfall the snow was getting really strong. He felt he was slowly buried under the pile of snow and the pain and cold grew stronger and stronger. He couldn't call for help because he was frozen down there. He thought to himself, "time to die packie."

"...you're a worthless piece of shit." Gerry's words floats around his mind, a reminder that he has no family. Packie found himself standing in a white room, no one was there.

"where am i?" Packie asked. He looked around and saw a familiar figure on the other side of the room. He approached it and saw it was none other than his father.

"merry Christmas Patrick." He said.

"dad? Oh right i'm dead and now i gotta spend the rest of forever with you? Just perfect." Packie said.

"look Packie, i know i was a terrible father." He said.

"oh, you just realize that?" Packie said.

"But, remember what we use to do during Christmas?" He asked.

"We all sat together in the fireplace, the only time you didn't beat us up." Packie said.

"Yes, and i want you to know that during that time i really felt we were a family. And that is what Christmas is all about, so go and do it again son, it's not you're time to go just yet, goodbye Packie.."

"Packie.."

"Packie.."

"Packie!"

"Packie! Come on! Wake up!" Packie heard Gerry's voice calling out to him, his cold was shedding off and he felt the warmth of the fireplace and a warm blanket over his body. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Gerry looking anxious in front of him.

"Gerry?" Packie said.

"you're alive!" Gerry shouted.

Packie looked around and saw Kate, his Ma, Derrick, Francis and the bartender in the fireplace.

"oh thank god." Kate said as she hugged Packie while crying.

"uhh.. what happened?" Packie asked

"this bartender guy saved your ass patrick, he saw you freezing to death in the streets and brought you back home." Derrick said.

"your lucky to be alive patrick." Francis said sincerely and smiling at him.

"yeah, i guess." Packie said.

"oh thank the lord for bringing back my son." Packie's ma said while crying and kissed Packie in his cheeks.

Packie turned his attention to the bartender, and said "thanks."

"me pleasure." The Irish bartender said.

"Um..i..listen, Packie sorry about a while ago, i was an idiot, can i make it up to you? Little brother?" Gerry said looking very sorry.

"yeah, sit with us in the fireplace." Packie said.

"Oh, just like your father would of wanted." Packie's ma said.

"wanna join in?" Packie asked the bartender.

"no, i can't, i have me own family to take care of." The bartender said smiling to Packie.

"hey! merry Christmas." Packie said.

"merry Christmas." The bartender said back.

Packie, his ma, Kate, Derrick, Francis, and Gerry sat in front of the fireplace and they felt like a family once again.

Packie has found out the true meaning of Christmas, Family.

_Happy Holidays_


End file.
